The Song
by NickSilveira
Summary: It's that time of the year again and, to Mike's despair, Moon organizes a secret Santa, leaving Mike go crazy after the perfect gift for his Santa. A gift for cherry the chick, from Discord. Merry late Christmas and a Happy New Year!


**A/N: HO HO HO, MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS! Alright, this was written for cherry_the_chick from Discord, since they were my secret Santa. It's not _exactly_ what they asked for, but it's really close. Hope you like it!**

 **Big thanks to my friend Meara for giving me some tips and helping me proofread.**

* * *

"Well, perhaps a basic shirt would do it. Plain? Or checkered? No, pffft, _checkered_? She hates checkered, she'll throw this at me. Alright, perhaps some jeans? No. Never seen her using jeans and can't decide on the– why are there so many colors of jeans?! It's excessive!"

As much as Mike tries to mutter to himself, he still attracts looks from the other customers in the store, and at some point, he can't tell when, a security guard goes up to him and asks if he is alright. Mike doesn't know why, but he asks for a glass of water, one that he downs in a split second before thanking the shrew and continuing on his quest.

Because, four days from now, it's Christmas. And he has absolutely no idea of what to give his new girlfriend, Nancy. He's already went through all sections, looking for something she might like, but has found nothing. But of course, as broke as he is after finally settling his debt with the bears, he can't afford any gift Nancy would like.

So, looking for something not completely terrible at a department store it is.

Thing is, everything from department stores look ugly. Or would look ugly on Nancy. Or Nancy would think they look ugly. Or all of the above. It doesn't stop Mike from roaming the store for hours on end, though.

He only gives up as they're about to close, and even then, the employees practically have to throw him out.

What does he do now? He can't go to the Moon Theatre's Christmas party without a single gift for his girlfriend. The rest of the cast had been easy: a book for Moon, earphones for Eddie, a rock CD for Ash, a pop CD for Meena, how-to-dance video lessons for Gunter (to a dance style Mike knew the pig didn't dance yet), gloves for Rosita, a skateboard maintenance kit for Johnny, a vinyl disk cut out in the shape of Frank Sinatra's face for Ms Crawly (he had found out she had been to some of his shows when he was alive, and thoroughly liked the singer), and all of it, surprisingly, fit in his budget.

Nancy was the problem. They hadn't been dating for a really long time, and he found her taste to be unique, which meant that, no matter what he bought, there was a huge chance she would hate it.

Problem is, he can't think of anything else to give her. Any gift she would like was beyond, _way_ beyond, his budget.

Not knowing what else to do, he walks home, facing the snow-covered streets more than anything.

* * *

The next day, Mike almost shudders when Moon says 'he hopes everyone has already picked out a gift for their secret Santa'. He wishes he could bail out, and for a moment even thinks of not coming on due date only to have more time to think of something, but he knows someone – he has a guess, but isn't sure – has already thought about a gift to give the grinchy mouse. And he doesn't want to miss that.

So for today, he just settles in his rehearsal spot, thinking about a way out. He only leaves to go to the bathroom or eat Ms Crawly's famous cupcakes.

" _Ja_ , delicious cupcakes as always, _Frau_ Crawly!"

"Oh, thank you, Gunter!" The elderly lizard says, her shaky arms hardly balancing the tray.

"Here, let me help you," Rosita offers. When she steps to the side, however, she can feel something nudging her lower shin, like she almost stepped on something. And she did.

"Watch out for Mike!" Buster says, just before the dancer takes another step. From the scare, she almost drops the tray, but soon sets it on a table and looks down at the mouse.

"Sorry, Mike! I didn't see you!"

"It's fine," the mouse half-grunts, then jumping up at the table. "Just be careful, you could've squished me."

The cast outright freezes, all of its members — minus Mike — exchanging looks. No snap? No harsh words? Not even an angry jest? Just a scold? From Mike? Who was this mouse, and what had he done to the _real_ Mike, the Mike who doesn't let anything slip by, even less being stepped on?

"Mike, uh… are you alright?" Moon asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he outright says. "Just thinking about something."

* * *

"Alright, perhaps a necklace with fake diamonds could cut it. But what if she pays a closer mind to it and thinks I'm cheap? Ugh…" he grunts, taking off his hat. "What do I do?"

"Talking to yourself again, mouse man?" Mike jumps at the sudden voice behind him, even falling off his little stool. Then, he turns around to see Ash, smirking down at him.

"You scared me, Ash."

"Hey, just wanted to make small talk, that's all," she defends. "Okay, so… what has gotten into you so bad that you're suddenly treating us right? Did Nancy break up with you?"

Mike glares. Ash smiles seeing a spark of his usual persona come to light. "No, it's not that. And I can work things out on my own, Spikes."

"Come on, let it all. I'm your friend. At times," she adds. "If it's not a breakup, then what? Are the bears giving you any trouble?"

"No," Mike quickly replies, then shuddering and making a cross sign on himself. "Far from me, please. It's just… ah, nevermind it, Ash, you can't help me. I gotta think this out."

"Okay… then please, can you tell me what it is? I'm a blatant nosey person and I just _really_ wanna know what got the great Micycle so shaken up."

Mike rises from his seating position in a jump. "If you wanna know that badly, _never_ call me that name again! It was only one time and I was drunk!"

"'Nice to meet you all, my name is Micycle P Kayes,'" Ash mocks Mike's voice with a laugh. "Seriously, is that even your real name?"

The mouse sighs. "Yeah, it is. Well… everything but the 'Micycle' part. Don't hold it against me." Ash puts her hands up. "Alright. It's Nancy. Have you chosen your gift for Moon's Secret Santa deal?"

"Yeah, I have. What about it?"

"Well, I _haven't._ That's the problem. And I can't think of anything to give Nancy, whom I must give a gift to."

"Dude, what kind of guy doesn't know what to give his own girlfriend?" Mike glares. "Alright, sorry. Not the kind of reality shock you need right now. Alright, what does Nancy like?"

"Jewelry, fancy cars, expensive dresses," Mike replies. "I can't get her anything that she'd _really_ like. My budget won't allow it."

"Well… what's that budget? Perhaps I could help a little." Mike looks up at her, a bit of a desolated look on his face. "Alright, so 0 budget. From that to an expensive dress, I think I don't have that kinda money."

"And I wouldn't want your money either, Ash," Mike says. He then moves over and pats the teen's leg. "But thank you. Really. I gotta figure this out."

"I'm not leaving until we come up with a great idea to get you out of that hole," she declares, pulling a stool over and sitting down. "So… any ideas?"

"Why are you doing this? I treat all of you poorly and you're wasting your time to help me why?"

"Well, at least you _know_ you treat us poorly, Mike," Ash laughs. "I'm helping because despite you being a jerk most of the time, I still care about you. We all do. They don't call us 'theatre family' for nothing."

Mike's touched by that, but he doesn't let it show. He just mutters a shy 'thanks' before the two of them fall into complete silence, every gear in both their heads turning trying to find a solution to the problem.

"How's your song going?" Mike asks, making small talk once he can't seem to get any ideas.

"Oh, it's doing great! Almost finished, too, now it's arrange the chords and—" Ash stops mid-sentence. She then snaps her fingers. "A song! Mike, you could write her a song!"

Mike laughs at the idea. "What are you saying, that's crazy! I can't write songs!"

"I can help you!"

"Yeah, like I'd sing a punk song to Nancy," he snickers. Ash flicks his ear.

"Doesn't have to be punk, shortie, it can be a… what do you call your genre, again?"

"Jazz."

"Jazz song! Dude, that's brilliant!"

"Do you even know how to write a jazz song?"

"I help with lyrics and leave the melody to you."

Mike thinks for a moment. "Well… worth a try."

* * *

Soon enough, the big day comes along. After setting the non-secret-Santa gifts on a table, the cast settles down on the first chairs, and start clueing the others in of who their secret Santa is.

"It's Eddie!" Ash declares.

"You got it!" Rosita replies, pointing at the porcupine. She then gives the sheep a hug and his present.

"Thanks, Rosita!" The sheep says, returning the hug. "Well, I've already given my Santa his gift. Anybody volunteers to come here next?"

"Put Mike up there!" Ash suggests. Mike immediately glares at the porcupine, who just winks. She then pulls him closer, whispering. "It's better if you're not the last person there."

"Mike, you're up!" Moon says.

"No, no…" the mouse says. The cast then chants 'Mike, Mike!' until the mouse has no choice but to go onstage.

"Alright… my secret Santa is sweet…"

"It's Meena!" Johnny says. The elephant laughs a little as she hides behind her trunk.

"They're short…"

"Oh, is it me?" Buster asks.

"You're not sweet nor short, Moon," the mouse laughs. "Aaand it's a girl almost my height."

"Me?" Nancy says, pointing at herself. Mike nods, smiling nervously. As the mouse makes her way up to the stage, he can't help but get more and more nervous. What if she hates the song? What if she breaks up with him at the spot? Gah, there are so many things that could go wrong! He gulps before swallowing hard. Suddenly, his clothes feel too tight, and it's like his tie is strangling him. He loosens it slightly before beginning.

"Well… I could think of anything good to give you… so I… I… I wrote you a… song." The other mouse looks surprised, but before she can say anything, Mike's already on one knee and holding his father's old guitar. " _Baby, if I ever could describe… how I feel when I lay eyes on you… I would say it feels divine… to have you by my side…"_ he softly croons as he strikes chord after chord. " _Because love plays those mind tricks, and through all conflicts, I can say… I love you… I love you, baby…"_ Mike really focuses on the song, as if Nancy and his guitar are the only things that exist in the world now. Paying close attention to each of his movements in the guitar, he slowly builds up his way to the end of the song, giving it a last strum before opening his eyes once again. Nancy's bearing the biggest smile Mike's ever seen on her face. He lays down the guitar by his side, his insecurity coming back to him. "So… do you like it? Because I know, it's not very good and—" Mike doesn't have time to finish. In a split second, Nancy closes the distance between them and kisses him, something the cast 'aww's to.

Soon, their lips part. "I love it. It's the best thing you could've given me, Mike!" she cries, throwing his arms around the mouse and hugging him close.

"I-is it, now?"

She pulls away to look into his eyes. "It is. Thank you." She then lifts his ears, making him smile. They turn back to the small crowd, which claps. "Well, guess it's me now. I really loved this gift. It was totally unexpected and I've never been serenaded before and it's great." She kisses Mike's cheek once again before he goes back to his seat. "Alright, my secret Santa is a girl, a bit rough around the edges but still the hugest sweetheart on the inside…" she begins, smirking.

"Oh, with a description like that!" Ash says, already standing up.

"No other possible options," Buster laughs. The cast claps as she goes upstage and receives a huge - given the mouse's size - package from her.

"Thanks, Nancy!" she says, bending really low to give the mouse a small handshake. "Alright… my secret Santa is also rough around the edges, is short, and just overall likes old songs!"

"Mike?" Rosita asks. Ash points at her, smiling. The cast cheers Mike on.

"Yeah. And well, I'd like to have something to give him right now, but I couldn't wait and have already given him his gift," she declares. The cast makes a sad sound at that. "Yeah. But hey, I think it came in handy to him," she finishes, climbing offstage, not before winking at the mouse.

* * *

"Hey, Spikes."

"Hey, Shortie. How did things go with Nancy last night?"

"Things went great. She really loved the song and even suggested me record it now."

"That's great! I have an album figured out. It's called ' _A Crooner's Love Songs'_. Like the idea?"

Mike gives a heartfelt laughter at that. "But tell me. Did you only help because I was your secret Santa?"

"No. I was gonna help you anyways, but it was getting close to the date and I didn't know what to get the most picky mouse in the world," she snickers. He pushes her leg. She laughs. "What can I do? It's true. But hey, walking home yesterday, I found something you might like… and it's close to your size."

Mike makes a weird face at that. "Ash, please tell me you didn't get me any piece of clothing."

"Of course not, duh," she replies, then pulling out a small package. "It's just a small saxophone statue, I figured you'd like it by your bedside. Just so you don't say I haven't given you anything."

"Oh, trust me, you've given me something bigger and better than this."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

Mike looks around to make sure no one is eavesdropping. He then smiles up at the porcupine. "Your friendship. Merry Christmas, Spikes."

"Merry Christmas, Shortie."

* * *

 **A/N: There we go! If you like it, please drop a review. Oh, and the song Mike sung (c) me. Don't use it without my permission.**


End file.
